


paint me in trust

by twoheadlights (fizzfic)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzfic/pseuds/twoheadlights
Summary: the aftermath of phil's Fainting Incident™ from dan's point of view





	paint me in trust

**Author's Note:**

> title from human by dodie!

phil's a pretty pale guy. dan's made countless jokes about it – to the point where even he's stopped finding them funny. but the opportunities present themselves way too often and there he goes, without thinking—

“he's like voldemort, so white and translucent. green tinge.”

the nurse looks at him strangely. like she's judging him. like she doesn't get it.

“i'm kidding,” dan says slowly, laughing nervously.

“right. are you family?” she asks.

dan nods. “family. yeah. we're–we’re family.”

she leaves him alone then.

the only sounds come from the machinery that's telling him that phil's breathing evenly.

-

dan doesn't know when, but he'd fallen asleep on the chair next to phil's bed. and since he's such a light sleeper, his eyes snap open and he bolts upright at the sound of phil ringing the bell to call a nurse.

“phil!” he says, getting up and rushing to his side immediately.

“hi,” phil replies meekly, and he's smiling but his eyes look confused. “mind telling me what the hell i'm doing in a hospital bed?”

he doesn't...remember. that's hilarious because dan couldn't forget even if he _tried_. he feels envious, almost, which is just plain weird in this situation.

“really?” dan says, eyes widening. “you don't remember anything?”

phil shakes his head. just then, the door opens and the nurse from before peeks in, smiling at them.

“i'll call the doctor,” she says and goes back out to presumedly do that.

“i think it was aliens.” dan says bluntly with a straight face. he stares right at phil, refusing to break eye contact. phil holds his gaze for a couple of seconds before rolling his eyes.

“i'm being serious, dan.”

dan's lips are threatening to break out into a smile but he presses on. “i _swear_. the fact that you can't remember. they probably got to you, did a whole anal probe and sent you back down and now you're pregnant with an alien baby.”

phil looks down at his stomach and puts a hand on it, pressing down lightly. “good. about time. i am _ready_ to be a mother.”

“that's not in the least bit true.”

phil looks back at him and grins and dan forgets for a second about where they are.

-

he doesn't really want to leave phil's side at all but their phones are running out of battery and phil needs clothes and something to entertain himself with (as does dan to be honest, but he's not even thinking about himself).

he gets an uber back to the flat to pack phil a backpack full of fresh clothes, new pair of socks, some snacks because hospital food _sucks_ and phil's a picky eater, his nintendo switch and his glasses. when he gets back to the hospital phil practically snatches the switch from him.

“i brought popcorn too,” dan says, smiling fondly.

“i don't deserve you.”

“you're right.” - just for that, dan has to duck before his head gets knocked off by the pillow phil flings at him. “hey, a hard-working nurse fluffed that pillow for your ungrateful ass with her bare hands!”

phil sticks his tongue out at him. dan smiles at him ruefully. in all honesty, he’s doing everything he can to keep the atmosphere light and not keep thinking _he doesn’t remember_.

the doctor walks in just then, and she has a kind face and dan feels his insides twist before remembering it’s not _him_ who’s getting checked and relaxes. only a little.

phil’s not fantastic when it comes to medical procedures either so dan hovers even though it probably doesn’t help things go smoother.

he takes a picture of phil when he’s getting his blood pressure checked and the nurse with them is _definitely_ judging but at this point he doesn’t really care.

“i’m sad i can’t post this anywhere,” he laments half-jokingly.

“why not?”

“well...we’re not telling anyone about this, are we?”

“why not?” phil repeats. his face relaxes when the doctor takes off the blood pressure arm cuff thing. “it’s kinda funny.”

dan stares at him. “you _passed out_. for no reason. phil, c’mon.” there are reasons dan doesn’t tweet as much as phil does (not that phil has a great track record either). there are reasons their audience rarely knows what they’re up to. one, it genuinely is because they just stay at home and work. two, they’re working on a big project they’re not allowed to talk about yet. three, they’re with friends and family who would prefer to be left out of their audience’s eye.

phil pouts. “i’m tweeting it.”

-

but first, they play mario kart.

dan wants to say he let phil win most of the matches, which he gets accused of doing too but to be honest, his heart’s not really in it so he lets his mii get pummelled with shells and other items. and he lets phil eat all the popcorn while they rewatch episodes of _santa clarita diet_ on the ipad. dan keeps an eye on phil but he seems fine. normal. the doctor said he was confused too - phil shouldn’t have fainted because he was in perfect shape. the hypochondriac in dan wants to search for an answer on the internet, get more tests done, ask a more professional doctor, _anything_ to get a straight answer.

he also wants to go home.

two hours into their binge-slash-accidental-cuddle-session, phil gets called to the doctor’s office. phil goes in alone, brave smile on his face, but dan knows he’s also freaking out. it’s agonising waiting for him to come back out.

“i just had to do a couple of more tests to make sure i’m good to go. and i am.” phil says when he’s out.

dan lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. he’s good.

-

they get home close to eleven in the night and dan immediately runs phil a bath, candles and all.

“this is the life,” phil says, settling into the warm water, watching dan watch him. “i should go to hospital more often. that’s a joke,” he adds when dan opens his mouth to tell him _exactly_ what he thinks of that.

so he just scoffs and lets phil enjoy some alone-time.

until they go to bed, he replies to emails that had been neglected for two whole days, he even posts the picture he took of phil at the hospital and smiles at the replies. a lot of them are concerned and he answers questions jokingly, not letting his own worry bleed out. he’s sure everyone is aware that he was anyway.

phil falls asleep as soon as his head touches the pillow and dan wraps his arm around his waist, burying his face in the crook of phil’s neck.

“love you,” he murmurs.

“same,” comes phil’s soft voice in reply.

“thought you were asleep.”

“mm. woke me up.”

“oops.”

“you’re forgiven this time, but if you wake me up again, you’re taking the couch.”

dan smiles into phil’s skin and feels himself lose consciousness for the night.

-

the phone call comes when they’re having their late breakfast. phil walks out of the lounge, which he’s never done, takes the call in the balcony. dan watches through the glass, chewing on his toast, as phil’s expression falls about thirty seconds in. he nods and dan can read, ‘yes, yes, i understand,’ and he feels his own heartbeat rise.

“who was that?” he asks mildly when phil comes back in.

“the doctor.”

“oh...all okay?” dan frowns.

“i’m not _dying_ or anything.”

“phil, please.”

“but i’m not! i just...have to go in today in like, a couple of hours.”

“ _why_?”

phil sighs. “this is why i didn’t tell you. i knew you’d freak out like this.”

dan hasn’t gotten mad at phil in years. it’s hard to, when phil’s the most lovable person and when dan’s so far gone that anything he said or did is forgiven within two seconds. but they don't keep important things from each other. their calendars are merged. it's not possible for one of them to do something without the other knowing, and some people might find that unhealthy but it's how they work.

“of _course_ i'm going to worry, but i'll also believe you if you say there's nothing to worry about, phil. but not saying anything is so much worse, you know that. it makes it look more critical than it actually is and—” he's looking at phil pleadingly, hoping to get his message across.

it does.

phil sits back on his chair and holds his hands out for dan's. looking down at their intertwined fingers, he says, “i have an mri scan today. only because the doctor wants to make sure she's taken every action to find out why i fainted. it's still a mystery and she thinks this might make things a little clearer if not give us the actual answer.”

okay. an mri scan. that's not...too bad, if you consider the reasoning behind it.

dan picks up their hands and kisses one of phil's fingers. “alright. let's go.”

-

the mri scan doesn't show up much but the doctor asks phil if he overworks himself because that's always a potential reason for fainting spells, along with like, skipping meals.

phil looks guilty while dan rolls his eyes. “phil doesn't know when to quit when it comes to work.”

phil had started planning out videos for the gaming channel and his main channel literally the day after they returned from mumbai and dan had told him to breathe even then but it was jokingly and he should've—

it'scounterproductive to blame himself for something that wasn't his fault and so he listens to the doctor scold phil, prescribe him some antibiotics and they leave.

“well, glad that's over.” phil says when they're back home. “i'm going to call martyn about some merch stuff, and then plan out this video, i'm sure everyone's curious.”

dan stares at him. “are you serious?”

“ _what_?” but phil looks defensive and he knows that he's hit a nerve and even though he probably wasn't joking about the work, he tries for a weak giggle and puts a hand on dan's chest. “it's just a little bit of work, _hardly_ has any ability to make me pass out again.”

dan shakes his head. “unbelievable. do what you want, i'm not nursing you back to health.”

and with that, he stalks off to their bedroom.

-

it takes all but ten minutes for dan to come back out and peak into the lounge to see phil with his feet propped up on an ottoman and computer on his lap, typing up a script. he sighs and rolls his eyes and slowly walks to the kitchen to fix up some hot chocolate for both of them, phil's in a giant mug that also doubles as a bowl. he grabs a bag of marshmallows from the cabinet and goes into the lounge, throwing the bag on top of phil's mac.

“hey!” phil exclaims before seeing who it is. “what's this?”

“mini care package.” dan replies, sitting down next to him and taking the laptop away. “it's self-care routine time. after this, i'm running us _both_ a bath, with leftover autumn bath bombs and whatnot and after that we are having mind-blowing sex to ease our tension and you will not complain or talk about work or videos or emails or—”

phil interrupts dan's rant by kissing him on the lips, already tasting like chocolate, giggling a little. “i love you, you big baby.” he says.

dan pulls back indignantly. “ _me,_ baby? need i remind you—” but he never gets to finish his sentence because phil nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck and the words die out in his throat and he feels warm and cosy and like he's grateful that phil's _fine_. that's all that matters in the end, to him.


End file.
